So-called DIN connectors include a housing body supporting plural contacts typically either in a three (3) by thirty-two (32) array or in a three (3) by forty (40) array. Each contact of the array of contacts of such DIN connectors typically has a pin rearwardly extending beyond the housing body and a socket embedded therewithin and frontwardly accessible through a corresponding opening provided therefor through the connector top face.
In many applications, such as in some computer network interfaces, there is a need to electrically connect (short) two or more contacts of such connectors pairwise whenever both of their corresponding sockets are free from pins but to electrically disconnect the same whenever either of their corresponding sockets has a pin of a mating connector inserted thereinto. Heretofore, to solve this problem, each connector was specially configured to receive one or more shorting clips at those specific locations of the three (3) by thirty-two (32) or three (3) by forty (40) array that corresponded to the one or more pairs of contacts to be selectively shorted. The shorting clips, embedded within the housing body at those specific locations, electrically-shorted the selected contacts together. But for each configuration of different contacts selected to be shorted, another specially configured housing body having one or more shorting clip receiving cavities conforming to each pattern of contact pairs needed to be manufactured and stockpiled, with consequent materials and labor wastage, and undesirable stockpiling of inventory.